His name is Fon Her name is Viper
by happyfacerajan
Summary: They always had a strange attraction they couldn't figure out.What happens when Viper wakes up at Fon's house, and their feelings begin to surface?


**Just a quick one-shot I thought up. I hope you like it!**

* * *

Mammon/Viper's POV

I strapped my breasts with gauze, flattening them to my chest. I pulled my cloak over my head, positioning it over my eyes and flaring or flattening it in the right places. When I finished, I cast an illusion, so that my cloak would stay the same, no matter what happened. _Today's that stupid mission... I'm not even getting good pay for it... _I floated down the stairs and into the dining room, where I settled in my usual seat in the corner of the room. Fon got up to get his morning cup of tea, and I held my breath as he passed, making sure he didn't feel how my breath grew heavier and quicker. He walked around the corner without noticing me, a small wisp of red fabric following after him. I exhaled. _Why do I get so nervous when he's around? _I sat in the corner of the kitchen counter, a pile of money in my hand. I leafed through it on instinct, my thoughts distracting me. _What are these feelings? What is this? Why is my heart racing? _Fon walked by again, this time with a cup of tea. He set it down, his hand brushed mine, and I wanted to grab it and hold it. His skin was warm compared to my cold ones, and the tiny feeling of heat flashing through them was welcome.

"Viper, in thirty minutes be ready to leave. This mission is fairly easy. You should be back by-"

"Tomorrow. How many times have you told me?" I got up, stuffing my money into the depths of my cloak.

"Well, being the temporary boss must be quite taxing. Drink some tea to calm down." I rolled my eyes at Fon's defense of Colonello and walked out, bringing and leaving nothing behind but a wisp of purple mist.

Fon's POV

It was the day after Viper had left. I had the nagging feeling that something was off. _What if she doesn't come back? _She will come back. She always comes back. I had learned Viper was a girl when she accidentally saw her wrapping her chest area in gauze. She didn't notice me, and I didn't tell anyone. Knowing she was female made her seem much more sophisticated and smart.I shook my hair, waiting for it to flatten from it's frazzled morning bed head. I took a quick shower and twisted one braid over my shoulder. _What if she isn't coming back? _

"Fon, get your ass down here! We have a major problem, and if you don't get down here now, I won't buy Oolong tea!" I sighed and jumped the flight of stairs to land in front of Colonello.

"Good Morning, Colonello." He was red faced and had his gun by his side, loaded and ready to shoot.

"There is an unexpected change in Viper's mission, and I need someone to back him up. Lal is injured from her last mission, Skull and Verde are... Not what we need for this. Reborn and I can't go." I nodded my head, but on the inside, I was having a small war with myself. _Why did it have to be her? I always feel all flustered when she's involved... Why? Just go. But what if she dies because I was taking to long? I would have never told her.. I would have never... I'm not even planning on doing that anytime soon...What are all these feelings?! ... But do I want them to go away? _

"I'll be happy to help. Where is it?" Colonello looked ready to shoot me.

"There's no time for this! Go now! I already wrote down the information here, just get there." He sighed and rubbed his temples. I took the paper he held out to me and disappeared, running. _I'm coming. Don't worry... I'll save you._

Mammon/Viper's POV

My shoulder was dislocated, and my knee was suffering of a stab wound. Blood was splattered on my face, and a huge gash was bleeding from my forehead into my right eye. I jumped out of the way, narrowly missing a bullet. I was surrounded. I could have easily decapitated them, but they had thrown a poisons gas bomb when I didn't notice, and I had inhaled quite a bit of it, making my steps faulty and my arms weak. I hissed as I felt something slash my back diagonally, and I staggered forward. _I can't hold out much longer... _I jumped out of the way of a spear and made the illusion of a monster of some sort, scaring half a dozen soldiers. My vision blurred, and I stumbled. _I'm one of the legendary Archobaleno! This shouldn't... Be... Anything... _My chest hurt with each breath I took. I tripped over my own feet, but stood my ground. I took a deep breath even with the pain, and tried to focus. My right eye was blinded with blood now, and my left eye was beginning to go fuzzy on the edges. I suddenly felt a strange presence, and a flash of red. Dozens of the soldiers were either dead or writhing on the floor within seconds. I tried to judge whether the person was friend or foe when the rough, sandpaper ground looked so comfortable, and I laid down, my knees buckling under me. _Please let me wake up to see morning._

Fon's POV

She looked rough. Her forehead was one bloody mess, and it was dripping down into her eye, fusing it shut. Her knee was dragging his steps, and she was loosing blood in every step. The way she was walking and making his moves made her look drunk, but you could see she was trying to keep her fighting position. I zoomed down onto the battlefield, defeating most of them with the element of surprise. In the corner of my eye, I saw Viper's mouth down turn in confusion before she landed face first in the desert sand. I chuckled. Suddenly, one of the soldiers stood up and ran towards Viper's body. Before he could throw his spear, he was on the floor, a bruise already forming around his broken neck. I sighed, my body worn out from the use of so much energy.I walked over to Viper and carefully turned her onto her back. I had packed a high-tech first aid kit, and unfolded it. I sat down on the ground, placing her head in my lap. I cleaned off the dust, dirt and blood before starting to peel away her sweaty cloak. Her mouth was in a calm line, different than her usual expression of superiority. She looked more vulnerable, and I liked it. Suddenly, her cloak vanished in purple mist, revealing her figure. _So she was a girl... _I smiled and ran my hand along her cheek. _She's so beautiful... She shouldn't hide it... _Her lips were light violet, accentuating her deep royal purple hair. _I wonder what color her eyes are... _

Mammon/Viper's POV

I woke up on a king sized bed. My whole body felt like a bruise, and my head throbbed. I felt for my cloak, but could find none. I heard something from behind the door of the room I was in, and swung my legs over the side of the couch, clutching my head. I saw a small side table with a glass of water and an Advil. I scanned over it, and neither were hidden drugs. I swallowed them, and stood up, my legs swaying and the room spinning. I fell back on to the couch with a bang, and almost fell to the floor. _What the hell? _I remembered the fight I had been in, and looked out of the small window in the room. I gasped at the view. The mysterious house was on a cliff over looking beautiful mountains lush with grass and flowers. A sakura tree was planted outside next to the window. I tried to get up again, but couldn't move my feet. I sighed in defeat and sprawled out on the bed. I heard a knock on the door, and grabbed the glass that had held the water. I could use it as a weapon if needed.

"You're not... naked or something, right?" My eyes widened at the voice. _Fon? _I remembered the flash of red before I passed out. _They must have sent reinforcements... But then where am I?_

"No, No of coarse not. Come in." My voice was raspy and my tongue felt like it was made cotton. I heard the doorknob turn. The door opened, and I quickly covered my eyes and breasts, although they were still concealed in their gauze. I suddenly felt naked without my cloak.

"How are you feeling?" I knew my bangs weren't long enough to cover my eyes, but I wanted to see Fon. I fought the urge and kept my head down.

"Great. Just great." I shielded my eyes, as if looking at the sun when I looked up. Fon was standing in my doorway, leaning against the wall. He was wearing a pink apron over a black kimono, his hair pulled back in it's usual braid down his back.

"You know, I already know you're a girl." He said. I sighed and dropped one arm to my side. I kept my eyes shielded. He began to walk towards me, and I back away. I couldn't move far, as my body was almost immobile and he was much faster. I reached out a hand, but I made no move to take it.

"I don't need help." I said. I moved out of the bed, and almost immediately fell to the floor, to be caught by a strong arm.

"See? Have a cup of tea to calm down." I blushed a little by our closeness, but covered it with the same hand covering my eyes.

"Where are we?" I asked. He smiled, not one of his sly smiles, but a warm, welcoming smile. I felt like he was warming me from the inside.

"Oh yes. I have to fill you in on some things. This is my home. This is where I stay when I have days off." I blinked.

"You actually have a... House?!" I asked in awe. He nodded.

"You're standing in it." He held out his arm, and I reluctantly took it. He lead me around his house, showing me everything. _I never asked for you to do this... _Even as much as I hated it, I liked it. I liked Fon's little house on the mountain. He finally lead me outside onto his porch, looking out at the mountains and the growing Sakuras. I wanted to enjoy more of the view, but I didn't want to move my hand from in front of my eyes. Suddenly, I felt Fon's hands pull at the one over my eyes, and I stopped fighting. I opened my eyes wide, and took in the sight in front of me.

"Fon?" I asked. His hands were still over mine, and I began to blush.

"Yes?" I could feel his breath on my ear, and it sent chills down my spine.

"Why did you bring me here?" He chuckled, his velvety, rich voice carrying down what he said next down the mountain side.

"Because I love you." My eyes widened, and he pulled me around to face him. He held both of my hands in his, and looked into my eyes. He looked captivated.

"The richest, most beautiful gold I have ever seen." He said. I knew he was referring to my eyes. I was about to say something when he lightly pressed his lips to mine. His eyes continued to stare into mine, and he pulled away.

"I-I... I think I... Like you too." I couldn't bring myself to love, because I didn't know how much I wanted to commit. He seemed satisfied though, and leaned in for another kiss. I met him half way, and wrapped my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his black hair. I felt his hands on my hips travel up to cup my face, and I moaned in bliss. Lips so soft, hands so warm, heart so kind...Things I had never experienced before. And one person gave me everything.

His name is Fon.

And he made my life worth more than money.

Her name is Viper, or Mammon.

And she made my life not just an action filled blur.


End file.
